


i don't actually know what this is

by phenylic (tascioni)



Series: i don't actually know what happens next [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tascioni/pseuds/phenylic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames has Arthur over for the first time ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't actually know what this is

**Author's Note:**

> so this happened because squirtblossom and I are powerless to bb!Arthur and bb!Eames being innocently in love. so there.

Eames has Arthur over for the first time ever. Usually, after school, they go to Arthur’s because Arthur’s mom works from home and because their house is closer. Eames doesn’t mind because Arthur has more legos than he does, and because Arthur’s mom has food, like, real food, like, donuts and doritos and hawaiian punch. (Eames’ mom is big on health food, which is cool, except for when she makes everyone else in the family eat health food. That’s not so cool.)

But today, they go to Eames’ house, because today is Eames’ birthday. Today, Eames turns 8. Arthur is still 7, but that’s okay because everyone else in their grade is still 7, too. Everyone else in their grade is also coming to Eames’ house because Eames is having a birthday party, but the important thing is that for the first time in his entire life, Arthur is coming to his house.

After school, Eames’ mom picks them up in their gold SUV, and Arthur is very polite and says “Hi,” to Eames’ mom like a gentleman, while Eames just clambers in and shouts, “To the lair!”

Eames’ mom tells them to buckle their seat belts, and they do. 

“Did you have a good day at school?” asks Eames’ mom, and Arthur barely has time to say yes before Eames launches into a play-by-play of what they did at every moment of the day. 

Arthur is a very good listener, especially good since he already knows everything that happened and he still laughs at all the funny places.

“Are we getting a cake?” Eames asks suddenly, derailing from his story about Christopher C. and Christopher W. and the accidental release of the class’ pet snake. 

Arthur laughs. “That’s silly,” he says. “Everybody knows you’ll have cake. It’s your birthday!” but Eames is not so sure because Eames’ mom is on one of her “organic” things and only gives the family things that grow out of the ground. Eames doesn’t know much about cakes, but he doesn’t think they grow out of the ground. Not good cake, anyway. 

“We’ll see,” Eames’ mom says, very mysteriously, and it gives Eames a little hope because whenever his mom says that, it usually means yes. 

“We’re going to have so much fun,” Eames declares, looking over at Arthur. “My bed is Star Wars, and I have Star Wars legos, and we can play with my dog! His name is R2D2.” 

Arthur frowns a little. “Is it a big dog?” 

“No,” says Eames confidently. “He is shorter than me.” 

“Okay,” says Arthur, relaxing a little. “What kind of dog is he?” 

“A pit bull!”

“Okay,” says Arthur again, like he knows what that is. “Cool!” 

“He does tricks and stuff,” Eames says proudly. “My Dad taught him.” 

“That’s cool,” says Arthur. “Snowball doesn’t do any tricks. She says it makes her tired.” 

Eames nods. Snowball is Arthur’s fluffy striped cat, who is always sleeping. They’ve tried to play with her a few times, but Arthur says that she doesn’t really feel like playing so they leave her alone by the window until she decides that she wants to play legos with them. 

“R2D2 shakes your hand,” says Eames. “He can sit and fetch, too!”

“Really?” inquires Arthur eagerly. 

“Yeah!” says Eames. “But he’s still learning how to fetch. Sometimes, he won’t bring the ball back, or he’ll just try to eat it, and it gets all slimy and wet.” 

Arthur makes a face. “Ew,” he says and laughs. “Gross.” 

“Yeah,” says Eames, grinning, reaching over and grasping Arthur’s face in both of his hands. “And then he jumps all over you and tries to kiss you to death!” 

Arthur shrieks and flaps his arms, laughing madly as Eames tickles him mercilessly. 

“Boys,” Eames’ mother says reproachfully as she glances in the rearview mirror.

“I didn’t do anything!” Eames says loudly, quickly sitting on his hands, Arthur still too breathless to answer. He grins toothily at his mother, who merely shakes her head at him, while Arthur attempts to flatten his hair. 

“You cheated,” he says. “You can’t do that in the car. It’s against the rules.” 

“It’s my birthday,” Eames explains patiently. “I can do whatever I want.” 

“When it’s my birthday, I’m going to do whatever I want, too,” declares Arthur.

“Okay,” says Eames reasonably. 

“Okay,” says Arthur, triumphant.

**Author's Note:**

> this one's for squirtblossom. because of reasons.


End file.
